1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light-emitting element display devices including self-luminous elements, such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), have been in practical use. An organic electro-luminescent (EL) display device, including such a self-luminous OLED, is excellent in visibility and response speed compared with liquid crystal display devices known in the art. Additionally, such a self-luminous OLED eliminates the need for an auxiliary lighting device, such as a backlight, from display devices, and allows them to be thinner.
JP 4989415 B discloses an organic EL display device including thin film transistors and capacitors that compensate for a threshold voltage of a driver transistor arranged in each pixel.
Recent increases in definition of light-emitting element display devices, such as the organic EL display devices described above, have led to decreases in their pixel size. Such an organic EL display device controls current in each pixel by holding a potential difference corresponding to a grayscale value of the pixel. A decrease in the size of the pixel, which causes a decrease in the size of the corresponding electrode, results in a decrease in a capacitance for holding the potential difference. When the capacitance for holding the potential difference is small, noise or a weak leakage current may change the potential difference, and thus cause uneven brightness across different pixel positions. This may result in deterioration in the display quality.